


A Whole New Form of Life

by Chash



Series: Coming Out of My Cage and I've Been Doing Just Fine [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Bellamy doesn't know Clarke wants kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New Form of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday fill for [clarke-griffin](http://clarke-griffin.tumblr.com/)!

“You know Bell wants kids, right?” Octavia demands. Clarke knows Octavia loves her and approves of her, but there are still times when she is legitimately terrifying.

“What?” Clarke asks.

“Your boyfriend, my brother. He likes kids.”

“Yeah.”

“He’s afraid to ask if you like kids.”

“So he told you to ask me for him?” The situation is not adding up to Clarke.

“Well, he didn’t _say_ that. But Miller and Monty are thinking about getting on some lists for adoption and Bell’s getting really into it.”

This is all new information, and Clarke wonders how she missed so much being out of town for three weeks to film a movie.

“Okay.”

“So you guys should maybe have a conversation about it. So he’s not–weird.”

“You’re weird,” Clarke says, mostly because she’s still confused about the whole conversation. “What exactly did he say?”

“Nothing.”

“So what should I be bringing up?”

Octavia sighs. “I don’t know. He seems kind of–I dunno. _Weird_. Like I said. And I think it’s a kid thing. But maybe not. Maybe it’s nothing.”

“We’re not even engaged yet,” Clarke points out. “I figured we had a while before he was stressing about kids.”

“He said he had no idea if you wanted kids but kind of thought you didn’t. That was, like, right before you moved in together. He’s never mentioned it again, but now he’s all–Bell.” She cocks her head at Clarke. “Do you want kids?”

She hadn’t, when she was an actress. When she thought Hollywood was her whole life, she hadn’t been able to imagine bringing a child into that. She’s hated it so much. It had been so bad for her.

But she’s been dating Bellamy for a while, and it’s really very obvious that he’s a kid person. That he’s going to be a great dad. It would honestly be a crime if he didn’t have kids, and since there’s no way she’s letting anyone else have his babies, it’s up to her.

“Yeah,” she says, tasting the words for the first time. “I want kids.”

*

“Your sister wants us to talk about babies,” Clarke tells Bellamy that night. She’s a big believer in giving credit where credit is due, and this was 100% Octavia’s idea. It wouldn’t have occurred to her.

“What about babies?” Bellamy asks.

“She said you thought I don’t want any.”

That gives him pause. “Did she say when I said that?”

“Right before we moved in together.”

“Huh.”

“Do you think that?”

“I figured you had a complicated relationship with, uh. Yeah. I don’t know. I figured we’d talk about it later.”

Clarke rubs her face. “Fuck. This bothers you.”

“It doesn’t,” he says. “I like kids, but if you don’t, it’s fine. O’s totally going to reproduce. Monty and Miller are adopting. I can be everyone’s cool uncle. I don’t mind.”

“Bellamy,” she says, gentle, amused in spite of herself. “You should have just _asked_. I wouldn’t have wanted kids if I was marrying an actor and raising them in Hollywood. But I’m marrying you and raising kids in Virginia. I’m good with that.”

He stares at her for a long minute, and then his smile breaks out. “You’re marrying me?”

Clarke laughs and shoves him. “Not right this minute.”

“Good. I don’t have a dress yet.” He puts his arm around her, draws her in for a kiss. “We seriously don’t have to have kids,” he says. “If you don’t–”

“I do,” she says. “I mean, not _tomorrow_. But someday, yeah. I will absolutely have your babies, barring medical complications. In which case we could adopt or do foster care or–”

He laughs and kisses her again. “Okay, you’ve convinced me.” He catches a few strands of her hair and tucks them back behind her ear. “I just didn’t want you to think it was a deal breaker. So I didn’t bring it up. I wouldn’t–I want _you_.”

“I know,” she says. “I don’t have deal breakers either, okay?”

It would be kind of a sappy line, but Bellamy’s eyes light up with mischief. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Moment over,” she says, and tackles him onto the couch.

*

The baby conversation is basically this: they’re in bed and Clarke says, “I was thinking of not refilling my birth control prescription.”

“Switching to the implant?” he asks, without looking up from his Kindle.

“I was thinking more, you know. Eventually having a baby.”

He blinks at her. “Eventually?”

“I hear it takes a while. So we might as well get started.” He doesn’t say anything, which means, unfortunately, that she keeps talking. “I mean, if it worked right away, I think we could basically handle a kid now. We’re financially stable, we have a house that could fit, like, two to three more people easily, I qualify for FMLA, you’re your own boss. Please say something so I’ll stop talking. I know you want a baby, I know we can have one, I just–”

He kisses her, quick and rough. “We can totally have a baby,” he says.

*

The weirdest part is, in fact, actually telling Facebook that she’s pregnant, because some number of people still care about her, which means that some number of people care she’s pregnant, and some number of news outlets report on it, and Clarke just _does not fucking get it_. Maybe it’s because she grew up as a celebrity, but she doesn’t understand why people who don’t personally know her are invested in this. All the celebrity pregnancies she’s ever cared about have been for actual friends.

“You do have an Oscar,” Bellamy points out.

“I do have an Oscar,” she agrees. “Still. That has nothing to do with my kid.”

“Maybe strangers will send us presents,” he says. “That would be cool. I like free stuff.”

“What if it’s poison stuff?”

He shrugs one shoulder. “As long as we don’t have to pay for it, right?”

“Yeah, if it’s _free_ poison.” She looks at the stupid article, and then closes her laptop. “You don’t think they’re going to care about the baby, do you? No one’s going try to get pictures of it or anything?”

Bellamy sobers. “Oh,” he says. “No. No way. You’re interesting, but–I don’t think the kid will be. No one really cares about me, and I’m married to you. No one takes pictures of us or anything. The 24-hour news cycle means people will report on anything, but–it’s not gonna be like it was for you for our kid, okay?” He wraps his arms around her. “And if anyone tries to make her a thing, we’ll kick their asses.”

“You know we don’t know it’s gonna be a girl,” Clarke points out, smiling.

“Father’s intuition,” he says, and sends a thrill up Clarke’s spine. _Father_. They’re going to be parents. She still can’t quite believe they’re married, sometimes, let alone that they’ve successfully created a new person that’s growing inside her.

Being an adult is fucked up.

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed if it comes out and it’s a boy, or it is a girl but in five years it realizes it’s a boy or any of the other gender options that could happen.”

“Clarke,” he says. “There is absolutely nothing our kid could do to disappoint me.”

“I know,” she says. “I’m just saying. Don’t get attached to your daughter before she comes out.”

“Too late,” he says, unrepentant, and Clarke has to smile, because–yeah.

Their kid is going to be fine.

*

Her name is Jane Octavia Blake, even though Lexa points out that this will make her initials JOB, which is probably embarrassing. Lexa doesn’t even have a last name, she doesn’t get to judge. She’s very tiny and very loud and very red, and when Clarke looks at her, she feels like she’ll vomit.

“From joy,” she says. “And also from giving birth.”

“Just don’t vomit on the baby,” Bellamy says, nuzzling her temple.

“Why not? She’s already really dirty, she’ll barely notice.”

“Someday, she’s going to ask us about when she was born. Do you really want to have to say, yeah, you came out, and we named you, and we cuddled you, and then I threw up on you.”

“It would make the story more interesting.” She closes her eyes. “Don’t hold me to this, but I could probably do this one more time. Maybe two. If you play your cards right.”

“I’d do it instead if I could,” he says.

“If the technology for male pregnancy comes along, I’m absolutely going to hold you to that.”

“Deal.”

It hasn’t come along by the second baby, or the third, but Bellamy is still on alert.

“I did give my word,” he says, picking Adam up so he can see the new baby in Clarke’s arms. “The second they perfect male pregnancy technology, we can have a fourth kid. I’m on it.”

Clarke laughs and kisses him on the cheek. “We’d definitely be back in the news if that happened.”

“What do you mean, we? _I’d_ be in the news. This is gonna be my fifteen minutes of fame, Clarke. Don’t take this away from me.”

“Knock yourself out,” she says. “I’m done having kids, though. I’m good.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “I can live with this.”


End file.
